The Crying Alchemist
by BookAddict01
Summary: After failing at bringing her grandma back to life Winry moves to Central and becomes "Most Wanted". sorry but this story is now discontinued.
1. prolouge

Why can't I Scream?

Why can't I die already?

Why can't I, stop killing?

My name is Winry Rockbell. My parents were killed in the Ishball war when I was six. They were doctors, they were killed by a young Ishballen man, now I think about it they should've realized that he wouldn't trust them. My world was shaken when they died, I still had my grandma though. But she died four years later, then that's when my word shattered. Back in Resemboll everyone looked at me as if waiting for me to start crying, I never did. I wanted it to end so I tried to turn my life around I tried to bring my grandmother back!

I failed. I failed to bring her back and I couldn't stand that town anymore. I moved, all the way to Central City, it seemed like the perfect place to start new… Almost too perfect


	2. Chapter 1: Fashionably Late

**Hey thanks for your comments this is my first FanFic so it means a lot that you like it, like you have no idea. Thank you sooo much. Sorry bought it taking so long- very long story- to get this one up so here it is!!!!**

Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap…

"Sir, can you please refrain from tapping your pen against the desk!"

Tap…tap…

"What? Oh right sorry."

…

"Where is he!? He's NEVER here on time… we have a killer on the loose and he's probably still sleeping!" Col. Roy Mustang bellowed, jumping out of the seat behind his desk startling all of his subordinates.

"There's no need to yell sir, were all in the same room." Lt. Hawkeye said calmly giving her boss a glare. The room fell back into a peaceful silence.

"Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist, reporting for duty." Ed walked in yawning loudly between each word, about an hour later.

"So you're finally here are you? You're over an hour late!" Mustang yelled.

"Well-" Ed started.

"You do realize that I hardly ever call on you and when I do ITS IMPORTANT!" Roy screamed hysterically.

"Well" Alphonse Elric started "you see I left Ed to go see Mrs. Hughes and Elisia, trusting him to be gone by the time I got back, sir and when I got back and when he was still asleep so we rushed over here." Al said fast.

"I don't feel that your responsible for your brother Alphonse, your Older, Brother, should be able to get out of bed on his own and F-"

Lt. Hawkeye gave a small cough

"Sir, we have pressing matters to attend to"

"Right" The colonel said calming down slightly.

"Right, well FullMetal- you have been assigned to help in the investigation of a bunch of murders that have been happening lately. Here." The colonel tossed a small file across the desk to Ed.

"Why me I'm hardly ever here." Edward questioned aloud.

"Because, they asked for a state alchemist that has experience in murder cases you fit the bill so orders are orders- everything they know is in that file." Mustang continued in a bored voice.

"Your dismissed."

Ed and Al walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Brother, why-… Brother where'd you go" Al turned around to find his brother standing in the hall looking at the file the investigators had put together.

"What you looking at Brother?"

They both looked at the place where a name usually was, it said not a name but more of a title, a title normally, given to a state alchemist.

The Crying Alchemist

"Looks like we'll have our hands full Al, they've gone and given the creep a formal title."


	3. Chapter 2: Living Nightmares

**Ok here we go third chapter sorry the postings aren't that fast my computer doesn't like a lot so ya here it is finally thanks to everyone who's reading it please review!**

**-Al**

**So on with the chapter**

Be careful what you wish for- that's what my grandma, Pinako used to say, before she died. I wished for a way out of that town and a way to distract me from losing her. Well I got it, I moved to Central and met Barry, Barry the Chopper to most- yes the mass murderer.

That was the first time I lost control, when I met him next thing I knew he'd taken in. He thought he'd found a person just like him , a person who got pleasure from killing people- watching them suffer. Boy was he wrong , I hated killing I hated watching people suffer but for some reason I couldn't tell him this.

That night I learned why I lost control a lot.

It came as a nightmare, all the memories of that night id tried to forget so hard came flooding back. I saw the thing id created, the gateway, the faceless man- all as clear as when I saw them that night.

But this time the faceless man spoke.

"I control you, you will do as I command, I will posses you and you will obey me." With that he disappeared into the darkness of my mind. I tossed and turned the rest of the night afraid to sleep afraid to awake.

**Ok so I was thinking that the chapters are too short what do you think?**

**Please review they all make my heart soar with joy and don't worry it will get better Im thinking along the lines of romance. *evil smile***

**-Al**


	4. Chapter 3: The Crying Alchemist

**Here the next chapter …… Finally **

**I do not own FullMetal Alchemist (wish I did) **

-------------------------------------

The Crying Alchemist

'Brother why would they give a murderer a name like that?" Al asked his older brother. They were back in their own apartment, Ed had shut himself in his room and had just come out, and he looked exhausted.

"Well-" Ed started; he seemed to think about something for a moment then continued with a shrug.

"They call the creep who happens to be a girl, The Crying Alchemist 'cause. Well 'cause witness's claim to have seen her crying while she killed her victim using Alchemy.

"Crying why would she be crying. I thought she was a murderer? Isn't she supposed to like killing people or something?" Al asked curiously.

"That's what doesn't make sense." Ed looked at the file again with a look of wonder as if it would tell him the answer.

Al realized his mistake.

"Brother it's after two in the morning, get some sleep and leave this for a more reasonable time… like noon! Ed new his brother was right and dragging his feet went to bed.

Ed lied in his bed for hours wondering why. Finally turning his light off when Al threatened to make him go visit teacher if he didn't get some sleep.

As the last light went out in the Elric apartment plunging the small "house" into darkness a small figure stepped away from the window and into the dark night

As I walked away from the Elric apartment thought that id pushed out of my mind for soo long came to me. Id always tried not to think about the people id killed, but as I looked at the Elric brothers I couldn't deny the fact id been hiding from for so long.

These people, State Alchemists, Military officials, normal men and woman. They all had families- they could've been mothers, fathers, sons and daughters even grandparents. I hated myself for being the one to take their lives, take them away from the people they loved.

"Why? Why me what's so god danmed important about me?" I screamed into the night. Was this what my life was supposed to be- murdering innocent people?

Why had I even gone there, what was I looking for?

"What makes this person so different Winry? Its just another State Alchemist and besides I'm the one killing him your just there to complete the actions." The faceless man spoke. I couldn't hide anything from him he was in my mind, in my very soul. But he was right why was Edward Elric so different, was it because id made the mistake to look into his life? I wouldn't figure it out that night.

As I walked away a familiar unwanted numbness over came me.

-------------------

**Soo what u think? Review please**

**So my best friend/ idea maker/ beta reader is unhappy that I forgot to mention her before but here it is now all idea credit goes to her!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Just Another Job Sorta

**Hey sorry for the long update so with me today I have my idea maker/best friend/beta reader/unofficial sister and the person responsible for making me update Nina.**

**Oh and we don't own Full Metal Alchemist (unfortunately) **

**So anyway here is the chapter!**

* * *

_Ring ring ring ring_

"Al get the phone will ya!" Ed muttered as he unburied himself from a pile of blankets, he looked at the clock.

7:00 am

"Its way to early I'm going back to bed." He'd been up half the night.

"Brother its Hughes." Al called sticking his head into his brother's room. _*L.t Col* _from the way Al said it, Ed knew that the matter couldn't wait.

"Hey Hughes" _*I told you its L.t Col* _"ya whatev' so what you need so badly that it can't wait for a more reasonable time?"

-

"So your witness' are positive that they saw her?" Ed questioned, he'd been on the scene for nearly an hour.

"Yep everything matches to what we have been able to get on this girl." Hughes replied. They had reached the spot where the body of a guard had been found. One look at the body and Ed knew that the crying alchemist was the murderer. The Crying Alchemist had no signature killing style, but he could tell that alchemy had been used.

"Sir you're needed at another scene" a private called across the street.

"Another? Let me guess we have another Barry the Chopper and Crying Alchemist twin murder?" Hughes Whined.

"Wait there's another?" Ed questioned.

"Ya there's always another if it's a Crying Alchemist murder and it's always a Barry the Chopper murder. Or vice-versa. Why?" Hughes explained. He turned to look at Ed who looked like he could have killed someone.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT, THAT WOULD BE GOOD TO PUT INTO THE REPORTS?" Ed screamed as he ran after Hughes to get into the car.

**3 months later**

"Uggg…We show up at these things basically every other day and nothing changes but the place, time and victim-were getting nowhere in other words!" Ed screamed on the top of his lungs. He sat down on the side of the road beside his brother.

"Well maybe we're missing something here-go over everything we know again" Al told Ed calmly. Ed loved his brother, loved him more than he loved his own life. Al was almost a year younger than Ed but after they attempted human transmutation to bring their mother back, Al had lost his body and was now a soul attached to a large suit of armor almost three feet taller than Ed. Ed had paid his price to a leg at the knee and for his brothers soul his arm at the shoulder. Ed flashed back to the present and began to tell Al everything he remembered.

--- --- --- --- ---

**We regret to inform you but we have to discontinue this story, when we started this story we were going through a very difficult and emotional time in our lives and now that were back on track and happy we cant continue this. It brings back sad and depressing memories we don't wish to explore. If anyone wishes to continue this story or even take the idea and make it your own we would be more than happy to give it to you. Message us if you are interested.**

**With great regret, **

**Al and Nina**

**P.S we are starting a new story it's a FullMetal Alchemist/ Ouran High School Host Club crossover- and a lot more lighthearted then this FanFic**

**We truly are very sorry for discontinuing this FanFic.**


End file.
